Hatsune Miku
Hatsune Miku is the secondary protagonist of Super Vocaloid Bros. Appearance Description Hatsune Miku is Kamui Gakupo's best friend. She is often shy and scared of ghosts. Gallery Luigi_Hatsune_Miku_1.png Luigi_Hatsune_Miku_2.png Luigi_Hatsune_Miku_3.png Luigi_Hatsune_Miku_4.png Luigi_Hatsune_Miku_5.png Luigi_Hatsune_Miku_6.png Luigi_Hatsune_Miku_7.png Luigi_Hatsune_Miku_8.png Luigi_Hatsune_Miku_9.png Vocaloid Mario Characters.jpg Vocaloid Mario Gang.jpg Vocaloid Super Mario Cast.PNG Vocaloid Super Mario Promo.jpg Kamui Gakupo tells Hatsune Miku that he got a direct mail.PNG Kamui Gakupo realizes that the cake is gone.PNG Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin angry at Kamui Gakupo for eating the cake by himself.PNG Kamui Gakupo jumps off the Warp Pipe as Hatsune Miku comes out.PNG Hatsune Miku on a Warp Pipe as Kamui Gakupo leaves.PNG Hatsune Miku jumps off the Warp Pipe.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku running.PNG Kagamine Rin on the bottom right corner.PNG Kagamine Rin on the bottom left corner.PNG Princess Peach Meiko.PNG Toad Kagamine Len.PNG Yoshi Kagamine Rin.PNG Princess Daisy Megurine Luka.PNG Wanda Megpoid Gumi.PNG Bowser Kaito.PNG Kamek Magikoopa Honne Dell.PNG Piranha Plant Kasane Teto.PNG Wario Akita Neru.PNG Waluigi Yowane Haku.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku thinking.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku shocked.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku running away.PNG Go Go Mario Title Card.PNG Kamui Gakupo as Mario.PNG Hatsune Miku as Luigi.PNG Kamui Gakupo collecting coins.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku carry the coin bag.PNG Kamui Gakupo with a Super Mushroom.PNG Hatsune Miku sees that Kamui Gakupo ate a Poison Mushroom.PNG Hatsune Miku with a Fire Flower.PNG Kamui Gakupo doesn't know that Hatsune Miku can throw fireballs.PNG Goomba.PNG Koopa Troopa.PNG Human Buzzy Beetle.PNG Kamui Gakupo wrestling a Buzzy Beetle humanoid.PNG Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin feeling sad.PNG Meiko in a prison cell.PNG Meiko crying.PNG Drawing of Meiko, Kagamine Len, and Kagamine Rin.PNG Kaito as Bowser.PNG Meiko as Princess Peach.PNG Kagamine Len as Toad and Kagamine Rin as Yoshi.PNG Kamui Gakupo chasing a Super Star.PNG Kamui Gakupo grabs the Super Star.PNG Hatsune Miku sees Kamui Gakupo falling.PNG Kamui Gakupo gets attacked by Cheep Cheeps, Lakitus, and Spinies.PNG Kamui Gakupo sees Hatsune Miku flying on her leek.PNG Kamui Gakupo throws Hatsune Miku's leek away.PNG Hatsune Miku tells Kamui Gakupo that there are Bullet Bills.PNG Kamui Gakupo rides a Bullet Bill.PNG Kamui Gakupo accidentally destroys the goal while riding a Bullet Bill.PNG Hatsune Miku prepares to attack with her leek.PNG Hatsune Miku hits Akita Neru with her leek.PNG Kamui Gakupo facing Kaito.PNG Kamui Gakupo defeats Kaito.PNG Kamui Gakupo sees that Meiko is with Kasane Teto and Yowane Haku.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku are confused.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku are happy.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, and Meiko.PNG Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, and kagamine Len flying.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Kagamine Len, and Kagamine Rin outside.PNG Super Mario Wallpaper on Kamui Gakupo's phone.png Super Mario Vocaloid Japanese Introduction 1.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Rin on a platform.PNG Kamui Gakupo accidentally hits an On-Off Switch.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Rin fall into an abyss.PNG Hatsune Miku looks at a Boo as Kamui Gakupo walks away.PNG Hatsune Miku pokes the Boo's eyes.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku run away from the Boo.PNG Hatsune Miku as Luigi and Kagamine Rin as Yoshi.PNG Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters